The Stages of Love
by Steroline5x17
Summary: Stefan and Caroline are going through a similar phase: Both ended their relationship, but found strength in their friendship, which soon turned into something more ...
1. Chapter 1

**Eu sou brasileiro para o Inglês não é a minha primeira língua, eu sinto muito para o tradutor google já soletrando erros. **

**Eu não possuo the vampire diaries ou os personagens, só a imaginação com a história ... Boa leitura! **

**Sinopse: **

**Stefan e Caroline estão passando por uma fase semelhante: ambos terminaram seu relacionamento, mas encontrou forças em sua amizade, que logo se transformou em algo mais ... **

**Capítulo 1-O início **

Stefan estava chateado; Sua Elena Elena tinha dormido com seu irmão Damon. Ok, pelo menos, ela não fez isso enquanto eu estava com ele, mas tinha acabado e agora ela corre para os braços!

Stefan ou Damon culpado, pois ele sabia muito bem que ele sempre foi apaixonado por Elena; Mas ele também não teve a decência de esperar pelo menos uma semana para ter algo com seu ex; Ele teve a coragem de dizer-lhe; e não teve o bom senso - para fazer o que eles fizeram em outros lugares; Bem, sim, ele tinha certeza de que o traiu, para que ela veio para ficar em sua casa porque seu irmão a queria morta ... Ele tinha certeza de que uma vez foi a casa de Caroline, não querendo ficar no mesmo ambiente de seu ex, eles esfaqueado nas costas dele, ou melhor ... o coração.

Enquanto Stefan quebrou todo o quarto, Caroline estava sentada na frente dele, sem pensar o que fazer:

Meu Deus ... Eu deveria ter dito não, não, eu não disse a ele, ele deduziu e me perguntou, eu apenas ficou em silêncio olhando para baixo, então eu não tinha coragem de enfrentar seus olhos, seu rosto; E foi confirmado que todos os seus pensamentos; É quando suas dúvidas se tornou certezas! Mas agora, o que eu faço? Pensei Caroline, Stefan atuou como indo em direção à porta. Uma vez que Caroline viu que ele estava saindo, ela correu em direção a ela, agarrou-o e disse:

`` O que pensa que está fazendo? Ou o que você está fazendo? ``

Stefan ficou surpreso, porque por um momento ele tinha esquecido a presença de Caroline.

`` Deixe-me sair Caroline, eu preciso sair agora! ``

Ela ficou espantada. O que ele estava pensando? Ela iria deixá-lo sair desse estado para ele comer criancinhas por aí?

'' Stefan Não, eu não vou deixar você ir embora. Pelo menos não agora, você precisa se controlar bem? ``

Ele tentou se livrar dela, mas ela o empurrou contra a parede mais difícil. Ele gritou:

`` Caroline, deixe-me agora! ``

No início, ela estava com medo, ele nunca gritou com ela antes, mas ela se manteve firme:

'' Stefan Não, eu não vou deixar você ir embora. Você vai ficar aqui comigo. Agora tornou-se calma ou pelo menos controle, entendeu? ``

Stefan olhou com raiva por alguns momentos, percebendo que ela estava certa se acalmou e disse:

`` Lamento Caroline; Sinto muito por ter gritado com você, eu estava nervoso e ... ``

`` Stefan Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu entendo, não se preocupe com isso, fique bem ok `` ela disse soltando Stefan lhe deu um meio sorriso dizendo?

`` Obrigado assim mais ... agora eu acho que eu só preciso ficar sozinha para pensar e ... ``

`` Não! ``

Stefan ficou surpreso.

'' Caroline, eu prometo que não vai machucar ninguém. ``

'' Stefan não, não é por isso que eu confio em você mais ... você é meu amigo, e nestas horas a pior coisa a fazer é ficar sozinho para pensar, acredito que como eu falo por experiência própria. ``

`` Caroline ...''

`` Stefan ...''

Então ele sorriu, não sei como ele conseguiu sorrir mais, e ela tinha ganhado.

`` Tudo bem, o que você sugere? ``

`` Nós vamos sair e se divertir `` ela disse sorrindo!; Ele, então, desafiou:

`` Não foi você que disse que agora eu não podia sair? ``

Ela revirou os olhos dizendo:

`` Apenas siga-me Salvatore. `` E assim eles partiram.

[...]

`` Que divertido ... O Grill. ``

Ela revirou os olhos novamente, dizendo:

`` O que você esperava? Aqui está Mystic Falls. `` Ela brincou.

`` Ok, eu tipo de suspeita, mais ainda, quais são os planos? ``

`` Bem, pelo menos duas coisas que vamos fazer hoje à noite: beber, dançar e se divertir em ``

`` Aqui estão três coisas Caroline ... ``

`` É isso aí. ``

`` Sim eu fiz, mais eu quero adicionar um item nesta lista. ``

`` Tudo bem o quê? ``

`` Pool! `` Stefan sorriu quando Caroline se encolheu.

`` Eu sou um grande desastre com estes clubes, não posso jogar ... Stefan por favor ... ``

`` Não! Esta é a minha noite esta noite, então sim! você vai jogar Caroline. ``

Ele disse dando-lhe um sorriso de vitória, quando ela balançou a cabeça derrotado à procura de uma mesa de bilhar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Fast not? **

**One thing I forgot to say, I had an old account Steroline but forgot the password; It had already been posted a few chapters of this story but in Portuguese. Now I have many more chapters of it so I'll probably post regularly ok? **

**To the site: I have an account in a Brazilian site with the same story, but I could not find where warns them in regulation, so I'm leaving them here warned: It's not plagiarism, because I'm the author ok? ;) **

**Well now without further ado, Enjoy the chapter! **

1 - Drinking

'' Hello Matt merry christmas, see me a whiskey.''

Stefan and Matt looked surprised.

'' What? If I'm going to play pool have to be at least drunk.''

'' As you wish, Matt and I will also want the same.''

'' I'm sorry but ... Today we have alcoholic beverages, it is Christmas.''

Caroline looked defeated both.

'' Damn, Christmas ... It will be more humiliating than I thought ...''

Twenty minutes passed and she still had not played because he was talking and trying to get drunk with soda lime alongside Stefan when he decided to:

'' Let's dance!''

'' It is the song really happy night is very lively ...''

''Daa-aa not Saying that this music'' Was swapped to the equipment and putting the disc: **GLAD YOU CAME, THE WANTED. **

'' It is this music!'' And so began to move in the desired pace.

Stefan was stunned by how naturally she did it, in an instant all were listening to Christmas songs in a more danceable songs, and impressionanteéque nobody cared about the music change, on the contrary, everyone looked delighted with her spontaneity and soon after began dancing beside her.

Stefan was still admiring Caroline when she pulled him saying:

'' I'll play pool, all right, but you'll dance with me right now and I do not take no for an answer!''

Without exit Stefan got up and was dancing with Caroline. At first he was just shaking his head slightly, but realizing she said:'' This is not dance, come on Stef. Will move ... Dance with me, just a song, please ...'' she said pouting, he resisted not answered

'' You asked!'' And soon after pulled her closer to himself and danced like never before danced with anyone. He just felt comfortable beside her with it; Together spun the track, still smiling even for a second; The music seemed to have no end to them, and when finished, they realized they were stuck with the bodies as if tango. Then they heard applause, and noticed that everyone had stopped dancing for honors them; they exchanged surprised looks and thanked "audience", then started laughing and Caroline asked:

'' How did it happen? As we turn the spotlight?''

'' I do not know ... I think we have to fall by the music.''

'' Hmm, More ... There! You dance very well Stef!'' It was the second time she called him that, and he really liked it.

'' Car Thanks, you too are not bad ...'' He laughed when she elbowed him.

'' Hmm .. I like that ... Car ... Generally nosy me weird nicknames, but this ... I really liked that'' Stefan was confused:

''All you so called Caroline...''

'' Yeah, but you never called me that ...''

'' And...?''

'' And. .. Do not know I felt more comfortable with you calling me so than others, seemed more certain, I do not know ... I think I liked most in his voice.''

Stefan then looked at evaluating and admiring, as if it was someone else saying it would look like some kind of chanted, but not with Caroline because she just said what he thought, nothing more, this was the real Caroline, and Stefan was enjoying know her better.

'' I also like Stef and you're the first to call me that'' She smiled.:

'' Hmm .. Then I saw rights under this name?'' Both smiled.

[...]

Moments later, the conversation was interrupted by Matt, who asked Caroline to sing, as had happened a problem with the selected singer. She was not sure if he was going or not.

'' Come Car, please ...''

For some reason Stefan bother Matt have called her the same way he times before but did not quite understand why.

'' I do not know Matt ...''

Right now Stefan got up and went towards the stage.

He will not do that ... He thought Caroline; But when he took the microphone ... It will! Concluded defeated.

'' Um .. Hi all, good night ... And now I have the honor to bring to the stage Caroline Forbes!'' He said as everyone cheering Caroline glared and he knew by her look she was trying to kill him by it, and could only laugh at this thought. When she arrived on stage thanked all the applause and told to wait one minute; It was toward Stefan and Matt saying:

''And now?''

'' Now you sing.'' Said Stefan.

'' There! Very funny Salvatore, and for the record then I'll kill you!'' Stefan smiled mentally saying _Bingo!_

'' More serious people, that music I sing?''

'' Oh, sing one you sang to me here'' said Matt did umHá Caroline, Stefan And again bothered with Matt in Caroline, and recalled that he had never seen her sing.!; Everyone just commented that she had a beautiful voice, and that one day he sang for Matt; At the time nor given much importance, but now yearned for his voice and felt uncomfortable because she had sung for Matt, but did not know why.

Matt even dictated some songs for Caroline when Stefan interrupted saying:

'' She did not want Matt to sing anything, but something real, something that is happening ... She wants to sing the perfect song for her at this time.''

Caroline was amazed with the ease that Stefan deciphered their thoughts, and watching knew exactly what to sing; 'She came out saying a brief'' I know'' And when he came on stage completed:

''Good night staff, sorry for the delay, but I think it was worth it because I found the perfect music ... Well this song is dedicated to my friend...'' She said names, only looked at Stefan and saw the reflected surprise on her face, then she came back to say:

'' Yeah ... It is to know that he can always count on me, it'll always be by your side ...'' She looked again and he was delighted. '' So ...''

She told which band was the music, and soon they began to pace. Stefan was totally focused on Caroline, he did not take his eyes off her; He yearned for his voice, and after exactly ten seconds after the pace she began to sing:

**You're not alone**  
**Together we stand**  
**I'll be by your side**  
**You know I'll take your hand**

_Our_ thought Stefan, she was beautiful, and her voice then he sorriuera simply magnificent.

**When it gets cold**  
**And it feels like the end**  
**There's no place to go**  
**You know I won't give in**  
**No, I won't give in...**

The music was simply beautiful, and when it was part of the chorus everyone clapped because it gave a real show; No she did cartwheels, she just looked at him deeply, and let her beautiful voice:

**Keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through,**  
**we'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**cause you know I'm here for you,**  
**I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**  
**Nothing you can do**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the true**  
**So keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through,**  
**we'll make it through...**

**Hear me when I say,**  
**When I say I believe**  
**Nothing's gonna change**  
**Nothing's gonna change,**  
**Destiny**  
**Whatever is meant to be**  
**We'll work out perfectly**  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeh-ah)**

**...(La ra ra ra ra)**

**Keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through,**  
**we'll make it through**

The music came to an end, and she smiled, because everyone was cheering up, but she could only look at Stefan, she wanted to know if he had liked his gesture. And before long she knew the answer, because when he came down from the stage was caught in his strong arms and formed into a hug. They stayed like that for a while and when they separated Caroline noticed that everyone looked at them on the grill then said:

''And we were once again the center of attention ...'' Stefan smiled; He did not care for others, at that time only existed Caroline.

''Thanks, that was very special to me, it was ... It was by far the most wonderful thing I ever did in centuries, and ...'' He took her hand and stared into her beautiful deep blue eyes adding:'' From heart thank you, I. .. I loved it ... you have sung to me tonight Caroline. "

Suddenly everything was strange because they were both staring intently into the eyes of one another without taking it for a second. It was no secret, Caroline loved those green eyes, they simply fascinated; However Stefan had never looked so ... so deep, he had never noticed in his eyes, in your eyes so blue that reflected the color of the sea.

Both were trapped for some time in silence each other's eyes when suddenly the spell was broken; Someone called Caroline, and that someone was Matt; Stefan rolled his eyes.

''Car, congratulations, you sang very well.'' Said Matt grabbing her in a hug.

_Yeah..._ Thought Stefan, _Matt really was bothering him tonight. _

''Thanks Matt.'' Caroline said smiling, leaving the hug from a friend.

''But ... I still prefer the music you sang to me here.'' He completed giving her a smile.

At this time Stefan clung to not hit him squarely. _What he thought he was doing the criticizing my music!_ Now is the time Caroline roll her eyes.

''Matt, that was a long time, and that time I was in love with you, and now I'm with Tyler ...'' She felt weird talking about his name ...'' And I think you keep reminding inconvenience this episode, so ...''

''Alright Car, I was just kidding, but ...'' He looked at Stefan. ''It was not for Tyler sang you this song...'' And with that Matt left.

Caroline was startled by the comment. _What he meant by that? _

For a few seconds Stefan and Caroline were silent, but then he looked away and she knew what he would say ... Oh my God ...

''Pool!'' He said smiling and she thought _Bingo!_

**_What up? What do you think? For those who do not know the song is Keep Holding On _**

**_Avril Lavigne. I definitely love this song and found it perfect for the moment; But I also want to hear from you ... so comments are very welcome and appreciated! Depending on how the next post tomorrow ok? _**

**_ Kisses and good bye!_**


End file.
